Fifty Ways to Meet Your Brother
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A collection of pre-canon early moments and introductions between Sesshoumaru and young Inuyasha, with their father often involved. Each ficlet takes place in its own world. I don't really think I'll write 50, but it's a cute title. Adults only.
1. Tousama's Boy

**Author's Note:** This is my own pre-canon playspace, but I am beholden to perspectives I have developed in writing Claiming Kin (see AFF link in my profile), and I am indebted to Talon's Kin (Inuyasha) and Tai (InuPapa) for inspiration for aspects of my characterizations. Originally written for the LJ Community **inupapasesst**.

**Warning:** Inucest.

Tou-sama's Boy

Tou-sama says I'm just as much his son as Onii-san, but Onii-san doesn't agree. He came to the chambers I just moved into with Ka-chan soon after we moved in to "inspect" me. He made Ka-chan go out of the room. Once alone, he lifted me from the ground and sniffed me and dragged his fangs across my throat. Then he rubbed a claw across my cheek and said in a low voice that he could kill me, anytime he wished. I nodded, bowed. Yes, Onii-san. I understand, Onii-san. Tou-sama came in and took Onii-san by the hair. He growled and told Onii-san he may be heir, but there will be no disobedience in his kingdom. He must accept that I am his brother and treat me well. Onii-san did not bow or turn down his eyes. He said, "Yes, my Lord," but did not smell like obedience. As he left, his eyes burned into me and I looked down to show I am no threat. It is something I do a lot, and keeps others from picking on me, sometimes. Onii-san walked away, flowing like water, and I stared in amazement. His hair is so long and silky and his white hakama rustled softly and his fur trailed behind him. As I watched, I knew I loved Onii-san. I love him like bathing in cool streams and the taste of melon.

Tou-sama brought Ka-chan and me to his castle because her family made us leave. I am happy to be here but Ka-chan's eyes are still red. Tou-sama is Lord of the Western Lands and he tells Ka-chan he will protect me. He says that Ka-chan is not his mate but he will care for her. Tou-sama has a mate. She is Onii-san's Ka-chan, but I will not meet her. Servants come and bathe and oil and brush Ka-chan's hair while I watch and eat until my tummy is full. I can have whatever I want, Ka-chan too. But she still almost doesn't eat at all, even when I hold out berries to eat from my hand.

Tou-sama comes to take me to his chambers when it is dark, away from Ka-chan so she can rest and be ready for him when he returns. He tells her she must not cry, must be grateful and happy. I want Ka-chan to be happy too, so I go with Tou-sama, my little hand in his very big one. As we walk, I almost trip because his steps are so huge and long. He chuckled and smiles down at me, then lifts me into his arms. "My little one," he calls me, and presses his big mouth to mine. I can't breathe for a minute, but it doesn't feel bad. He tells me that all of me belongs to him and I nod. I'm not sure what it means, but I will do whatever Tou-sama says. He is Lord and Tou-sama and giant big and when you smell him you know you have to do whatever he says…and you want to. Then he rubs my ears as I look up at him and laughs with a rough, rumbly sound in his chest. "Who's my good boy?" he asks. "Me, Tou-sama," I say softly. Oh, I want to be Tou-sama's good boy. I want to belong.

Between our chambers and Tou-sama's is a courtyard, big and flower-smelling. I look up at the bright moon sliver. I remember how Onii-san's crescent moon looked on his forehead as he brought his face close to mine. I could smell his poison. I wanted to touch the moon like Ka-chan touches the hem of a monk's robes. They don't let me touch them. I wonder if someday Onii-san will let me.

"Does the moon belong to Onii-san?" I ask Tou-sama before I even think it. I get hot all over from shame. It is a stupid question and I don't want Tou-sama to laugh at me…or tell Onii-san what I said. He stops and tips my face up. His eyes are like mine and I feel maybe I am safe with Tou-sama. "The moon belongs to all inu, my Inuyasha," he says, nuzzling my throat. "And you are inu. Never forget that, and never allow others to tell you otherwise." He tips back his head and howls.

"Tou-sama," I whisper, awed.


	2. A Time to Stop Asking Questions

**Author's Note: **Originally written for the LJ Community **koinuchaos** for their Inuyasha/daycare prompt.

**Warnings:** Inucest, Puppy-claiming (not graphic but evident)

A Time to Stop Asking Questions

What was it you thought you were doing, father, when you brought the bastard hanyou into the world? When you claimed the frail human female with her fleeting allure and promised her immortality through your bloodline? Stopping time for the moment, were you, that you might feel more alive by comparison to her brief existence? Sire, what words did she give to convince you that mortals have any place in the lives and world of youkai? Or was she merely silent and submissive, worshipful and obedient as only an inferior creature can be? Did she so flatter your massive, rapacious, yet uneasy ego that you could not resist giving her both your love and your seed?

Never mind, my Lord. I have—by need and by temperament—dispensed with seeking answers to such questions. You and the mortal are dead now, and you have left behind a being who renders my questions both moot and trivial. Your ignoble act has as its culmination a twofold legacy: your wasteful demise and the Inuyasha's wasteful existence.

See now from your throne in the beyond, father: here he sits, at my feet, eating food too rich for his lowly status. I have provided him nourishment to shove in his starving muzzle. Here he sits, dressed in garments ill-befitting a hanyou bastard in their fineness. I have clothed him warmly to fight off the cold in his shivering body. He came, scratching at my door, alone and bereft, outcast among human and youkai alike--as his heritage decrees. I could not send him away to die, Papa.

On the contrary. I brought him in and tore his ragged clothes from his body. His instincts served him well as he lay, belly up, as I brought my nose and my mouth to taste the little life before me. I sniffed his inhuman ears, and licked them clean of long days in the wild with no one to care for him. I nuzzled beneath his arms and between his legs, laving him with greedy tongue, feeding upon his alien scent and his sweet submission. I lost myself in him for long moments as he whined and submitted himself to me. I turned him onto hands and knees and mock mounted him, as you did to me, father, to remind me who I am and who is Lord. And now that I am Lord, it seemed deeply right to show him his place, too. Then, only then, did I summon servants to bring food and garments.

Why have I done this? I imagine your grin as I ask myself such a question. The wondering plagues me. But it is easily silenced when my fangs scrape the pup's throat and he whines so prettily. Perhaps it is time to stop asking questions and simply live.


End file.
